Jorge Barón Televisión (Colombia)
Background: Jorge Barón is a respected TV personality of Colombia. Since 1969, he has produced several variety shows and news programs dedicated to the culture of Colombia. 1st (Known) logo (1977-79) Logo: On a sky-blue background, a symbol flies quickly from the bottom of the screen and zooms towards the viewer. The symbol is the letters JB in a crossed-perspective view on a small circle. After a few seconds the symbol disappears and the words JORGE BARON in a bulky fonts zooms in. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The swift zooming. Music/Sounds: A big band theme which resembles something out of James Bond. Sometimes an announcer will speak over the music. Availability: Extinct. There's a possibility this logo has been preserved on studio master tapes from the studio in Bogota. Scare Factor: Low. The musc is a bit over the top. 2nd Logo (1979-1980) Logo: In a star field, on the right is the JB symbol of logo 1. It spins rapidly towards us. When it stops, the words JORGE BARON (in the same font as logo 1) flips towards us. It stops right next to the JB symbol. The word TELEVISION wipes below the company name. FX/SFX: The moving star field, the flipping. Music: Same as logo 1. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low 3rd Logo (1980-1984) Logo: The same logo of the abbreviations JB and next to the phrases "A production of jorge barón televisión COLOR" with screens of pastel blue and cream yellow. The screens disappear leaving only the logo in yellow FX/SFX: The moving star field, the flipping. Music: Again, see logo 1. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low 4th Logo (1984-1989) Logo: We see a blue-ish background. The familiar J falls down to the left of the screen. The B flips out from the J. From the center of the screen, the words JORGE BARON (in a much more basic font) flips until stopping. The word TELEVISION zoom in from the bottom of the screen. FX/SFX: Simple animation of flipping. Music: Again, see logo 1 Availability: Extinct Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (1989-1991) Logo: On a space background, a series of horizontal blue lines pan up towards the middle. The lines move downward as they reach the middle. A sun appears in the back. From the sun, The words JORGE BARON fly in and stop stacked atop each other. The JB symbol flies in from the top left and "pastes" itself like tape onto the screen. FX/SFX: The moving lines, the name flying in & the symbol "sticking" Music: Again, see logo 1. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low. 6th Logo (1991-2017) Logo: We start with a silver orb which rotates and zooms back to reveal a starry background with moving searchlights. The words JORGE BARON rotate around the orb. Two sets of the company name rotate around. The second name moves off the orb to settle below the orb. The all to familiar JB symbol, in blue, flies in on it's side. The symbol moves up to reveal itself and settle in the orb. The word TELEVISION, written in cursive, wipes onto the screen. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Complete & fluent computer animation for its time, but certainly not for today. Music: A new arrangement of the classic theme. Complete with the band. Availability: Extinct Scare Factor: None. Category:Colombia